En el Bar
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: En momentos de depresión, siempre es bueno encontrar una distracción. ¿Y qué mejor opción que el bar, verdad, Naruto?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Au & un poco de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ En el bar~_

_

* * *

_

Llevaba días cavilando y destrozando su cabeza con eso.

Simplemente le enfurecía y no soportaba lo que estaba pasando. Él amaba a Sakura como nadie podía hacerlo. ¿El problema? Que ella ni siquiera quería tomar en cuenta eso. La Haruno simplemente reía, con algo de sarcasmo en la voz, ante sus insinuaciones amorosas.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más. ¿Cuánto pretendía hacerlo enloquecer? ¿Hasta que todo lo que viese tuviera forma de ella? ¿Que el único color que pudiese vislumbrar fuese el rosa, el brillante color de su cabello? Esos parecían ser sus planes.

A menos que… Todo fuese a consecuencia de ese joven. Ese _maldito_ joven engreído del cual ella estaba enamorada. El que se creía la gran cosa, cuando no era más que un bastardo rencoroso y de apariencia fúnebre. Y que, inclusive, nunca se le había visto con inclinación hacia las mujeres. ¿Sería gay? No lo dudaba. Ya que no podía creer que éste, hubiese rechazado con increíble facilidad, a su adorada Sakura. Haciéndola sufrir y mucho.

¿Acaso la Haruno era masoquista? Tan masoquista como él, por ejemplo. Simplemente, debía olvidar ese tema por un rato y distraerse. Con algo de música y… Una copa. Sí, eso estaría _muy _bien.

Continuó caminando por las solitarias callejuelas, era algo tarde, así que no se extrañó por la ausencia de personas. Vislumbró rápidamente un bar de una apariencia bastante agradable y algo elegante. Un brillante anuncio de colores hacía referencia al nombre del lugar; _"Cherry's Time". _Apenas entró al recinto y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de un maravilloso olor a tabaco fino y se sintió bastante renovado.

Se oía al fondo, un conjunto de música rock alternativa que entonaba una canción de buen ritmo. Eso hizo convencerle del buen lugar al que había entrado. O sí, definitivamente iba a quedarse ahí por un buen rato.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la barra, la cual estaba casi sola. Ya que únicamente era ocupada por una persona, la cual poseía, una larga cabellera pelirroja. Se sentó dos asientos a la izquierda de ella. Pidió al camarero un _Dry Martini_, sólo para empezar; aunque él no era de los que se emborrachaba hasta perder la conciencia.

Por la sencillez de su bebida, fue servido casi inmediatamente. Empezó a beber de la copa, saboreando la tan conocida sensación seca del _Martini_. Pero los recuerdos de la chica de cabello rosa volvieron a invadir sus pensamientos. Y _apenas_ empezaba a disfrutar de su estancia en el bar. Tomó con cierta furia sus rubios cabellos mientras susurraba maldiciones.

Hasta que, su impotencia fue tal, que ya no pudo acallarlo más.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar a ese idiota que te hace sufrir tanto? ¿No puedes darme una oportunidad? — Exclamó en voz alta, provocando que la resequedad de su garganta aumentara y dando paso a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos azules.

—Oh, vaya. Parece que el niño _bonito_ se ha emborrachado con sólo darle un trago al _Martini_. Patético… Mejor vete a tu casa por un jugo de manzana, _pequeñín_.

El joven volteó encolerizado ante tal comentario. ¿Quién era el imbécil que se le ocurría decirle eso en aquellos momentos? Pero sólo encontró a la joven pelirroja de la barra, la cual lo miraba con cierta burla. El desdén podía leerse claramente en los ojos rubíes de la chica, enmarcados por unos estilizados lentes.

—¿Quién diablos dijo eso? — preguntó aún molesto.

—Yo —respondió altivamente aquella mujer —. Eres patético, _rubito_.

—No soy "rubito". Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, _cerecita_.

—Hmp —resopló enojada—, mi nombre es Karin, gracioso.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, furiosos, estudiándose mutuamente. Naruto sólo podía ver a una chica delgada y con ropas algo ajustadas y cortas. Karin observaba a un joven rubio de mirada azul intensa y con vestimentas de colores extravagantes. Finalmente, los dos volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares y continuar con lo que hacían.

Karin procedió a encender un cigarrillo. Él la miraba extrañado. Ella empezó a fumar tranquilamente. Naruto volvía a sus tristes pensamientos. Fue cuando, la pelirroja, se dio cuenta. Ella debía actuar. Y pronto. O sino, su nuevo _amigo_ cometería un error garrafal.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? No puedo entenderte.

—Y nunca lo harás, niño — respondió enérgicamente la joven, dando otra resoplada al cigarrillo.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste, Karin?

—Nunca entenderás los sentimientos de una mujer, Naruto. Y mucho menos, si ella está herida.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, _cerecita_? — contestó ahora sarcásticamente el Uzumaki.

—Idiota — susurró la joven, esbozando una sonrisa carente de humor—. Todos los hombres son así. Creen que por ser guapos tienen el derecho a ser patanes con nosotras. Que por ser "carismáticos" tenemos la obligación de seguirlos y amarlos con locura, olvidándonos de nosotras mismas.

Naruto, extrañado, se acercó hacia el asiento contiguo al de Karin.

La chica dio un gran trago a su _Vieille Curé, _siempre le habían gustado los licores fuertes. Volvió a inspirar de su cigarro y bajó la mirada.

—La verdad, es que ustedes únicamente nos quieren para dos cosas: para satisfacer su maldito, maldito ego y para el sexo. No, _hacer el amor, _no. Sexo es la palabra correcta. Esa es la verdad. Y cuando se aburren de una, buscan a otra que esté más _dotada_ o peor aún, nos _desechan _con la mayor crueldad que tienen a su alcance.

La crudeza en su voz era tan palpable, que el rubio dudaba mucho que fuese simplemente por el licor. No importando que el _Vieille Curé _tuviese una de las graduaciones alcohólicas más altas. Naruto sabía que el recrudecimiento de la voz de Karin no era por eso. Era por algo realmente más terrible que una simple borrachera o jaqueca.

—A veces, me ponía a soñar — su tono de voz se volvió más suave —, que encontraría al hombre de mi vida. Que me casaría con el hombre más guapo y maravilloso de mundo. Que tendría unos perfectos y hermosos hijos. Pero entonces — su voz volvió a una tonalidad reseca — me dí cuenta que eran simples ilusiones. Ridículas y estúpidas ilusiones.

Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus rojizos orbes y el Uzumaki se dio perfectamente cuenta de ella. Sólo vio cómo la copa de cristal temblaba entre las pálidas manos de Karin. El cigarrillo estaba a punto de resbalarse de sus esbeltos dedos. Su cabello rojo caía aprehensivamente sobre su rostro, dificultando la visión de Naruto hacia el semblante de ella.

—¿Y sabes que fue lo peor para mí? — volvió a mostrar otra de sus muecas carentes de alegría —. Cuando fue _Él_ mismo quien me lo dijo, que me demostró que eran fantasías de una niñita ridícula. Nunca he odiado a antes a nadie como _le_ odio.

El rubio se sentía mal. Él tampoco había odiado a un hombre, como estaba odiando al bastardo que le había hecho eso a Karin. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo de neardentales tenían cerebro? Dañar a un mujer de tal manera, era imperdonable. No era de un ser humano, era de un animal. Uno realmente estúpido.

—Pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? — de la nada, la joven se reanimó, bebiendo un corto trago del licor —. Soy una chica fuerte. No tengo por qué depender de nadie y menos de gente como él.

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido. Fácilmente había recuperado su anterior carácter. Había algo mal. Sus ojos, éstos no tenían la seguridad y confianza que encontró la primera vez que la observó.

Karin aspiró nuevamente del cigarrillo y soltó el humo con lentitud.

—Entonces… Lo que necesitan las chicas es; ¿comprensión? — preguntó Naruto.

—Mmm… Puede que sí, puede que no — respondió la pelirroja, aún con el humo en sus labios —. Pero no todas necesitan de eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? — siguió el Uzumaki —. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas tú, Karin?

Esa pregunta la había pillado desprevenida. Sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color carmín y sus ojos buscaron con desesperación la mirada azul de Naruto. Incluso, su cigarrillo estuvo a punto de caérsele de la mano.

—Es algo bastante simple, Naruto — su rostro se compuso velozmente —. Lo único que necesito es un milagro. Y no la caridad de cualquiera.

Su mirada rubí era demasiado penetrante. Le taladraba el alma. Él bien sabía que eso era un escudo de la pelirroja. No quería que nadie volviera a dañarle, le costaba volver a confiar en alguien. Y se imaginaba lo doloroso que significaba para ella, el volver a enamorarse.

Y eso es lo que le empezaba a gustar de Karin. Lo fuerte e independiente que era. Pero él ahora conocía lo que realmente buscaba ella en un hombre. Lo que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Aprovechando que la joven continuaba bebiendo de su fría copa, se acercó lentamente al oído femenino, provocando otra vez ese sonrojo tal extraño en ella.

—Karin, lo único que necesitas… Es amor. Que reconozcan lo verdaderamente importante y valiosa que eres.

Los orbes rojizos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza al Uzumaki. Éste correspondió con gusto. Había dado en el clavo. Y estaba orgulloso de eso. Fue como un consuelo para su alma atormentada por el recuerdo de Sakura.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y ahora… Por fin. Recuperaba su brillo de confianza y seguridad infinita. Además, se agregaba un dejo de maravillosa felicidad. Él sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y ella también. Después de largos años de amargos momentos, regresaba una auténtica sonrisa de alegría al rostro de Karin.

—Gracias, Naruto.

—No, creo que debo agradecértelo a ti, _cerecita_ — y la besó con ternura.

Un golpe colosal hizo presencia en la mejilla de Naruto. Uno que le dejó el rostro rojo, _muy_ rojo.

—¿No te dije que no me dijeras así? — susurró molesta —. Sólo llamame Karin, _rubito_.

Y ella le devolvió el beso, de una manera un poco más _subida de tono_. Y por supuesto, otro en la mejilla herida. Él volvió a sonreír.

Ahora no tenía que torturarse de nuevo. Karin estaría a su lado, la trataría como debían de haberlo hecho. Y no sufriría más por aquella chica de cabello de color… ¿Rojo? ¡Ah, no! Ese era el color de pelo de Karin. ¿Cuál era el otro color? ¿Amarillo?

Además, ¿cuál era el nombre de esa joven? ¿Sherry? ¿Samantha? ¿Susan?

¿Acaso el licor realmente había llegado tan rápido a su cerebro? ¿Empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias del alcohol?

No lo creía, pero... Bah, lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Ahora estaba a punto de irse a vivir una nueva vida. Y todo por estar sólo un rato _en el bar. _Lo frecuentaría más seguido, de eso no dudaba. E incluso, tendría la maravillosa compañía de _"Cerecita"__.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

¡Dios mío! ¡Con cuántas ansias deseaba hacer un fic _**NaruKarin**_! Me encantan este "par de dos". Por desgracia, hay tan poco de ellos. Por cierto, la idea del bar, fue algo inevitable. Me encanta el ambiente que hay en ellos. Espero escribir más del NK, simplemente es algo maravillosamente adictivo… Y _sexy._

_**See you Around… ~**_

_**PD**_: Me también me encanta el NaruSaku, así que no piensen que intento bashear al NS o a Sakura. Sólo que también me gusta compartirlo con Karin.


End file.
